


There Is Something About You

by JaeAlexander



Category: K-pop, NCT, SMRookies, fluff - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-03 16:09:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8720239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaeAlexander/pseuds/JaeAlexander





	1. One Step, Two Step

Being cute was not Taeyong's forte. He liked being y and masculine and dreaded the moments he would be put on the spot to do something cute for the fans. Ten. Ten could be cute. Let him be cute for the both of them. Everyone saw that for themselves when they were in Bangkok.  
  
Taeyong shuddered. Ew. Bangkok. He couldn't believe they showed that van game on air. He still gets picked on by everyone for his attempt at the " _Baskin Robbins 31_ " game. Taeyong continued to walk down the hall to go practice some new routines when Ten came around the corner and smashed right into him.  
  
_"Ow. Fuck."_  Taeyong exclaimed as he held his face in pain from it colliding with Ten's head. He dabbed his nostrils a couple times to make sure he wasn't bleeding but there was some trickles of blood which cause Ten to make a bigger fuss out of it then necessary.  
  
"Oh my god. I am so sorry. I didn't even hear you coming." Ten said apologetically as he picked up his phone and earbuds. In the collide, his phone disconnected from his headphones and Oh My Girl's ' **One Step, Two Step** ' blasted from the phone. He turned it off and patted his face to make sure he was still in one piece. When he looked up at Taeyong he saw the little bit of blood and started to panic.  
  
"Oh, ! Hold on. I am so sorry, dude." Ten grabbed Taeyong and brought him into the nearest practice room and left for a moment. Taeyong sat on the floor with his back on the mirror as he his thumbs and tried to remove the small amount of dried blood while he waited for Ten to return. A few moments later, Ten showed up with a first aid kit and some wet towels.  
  
"I am not sure how you could have heard me when you were blasting that girl music." Taeyong remarked snidely.  
  
"Excuse you. I have seen your head bob to Oh My Girl a few times when we have listened to them as a group." Ten coolly said back to him while he opened the kit and grabbed some antibacterial spray and a gauze. He reached over to his older and gently wiped his nose to clear away any residue. Taeyong looked down at the hand so close to his face and noticed for the first time how defined it was. He traced his eyes up Ten's muscular arm to his slender shoulder to his long neck and to the delicate features of his face. He rested his stare on his younger's lips and for a moment the thought of if they would be soft or not crossed his mind until he felt a sudden sting from his nose that made him in his teeth.  
  
Ten looked up with sympathetic eyes. "I really am sorry. How can I make it up to you?"  
  
"It's fine."  
  
"No. Seriously. I will even be your slave for a day of you need it." Ten offered as he finished up everything. He turned to sit cross-legged and put his hands up to cradle his face with a broad smile that sparkled as he gave a toothy grin.  
  
"That won't be necessary. I think I can manage just fine. It was my nose, not a broken leg. Why don't you worry about yourself considering you bumped into me. Didn't you get hurt?" Taeyong mentioned.  
  
"Me?" Ten looked himself over before smiling brightly back Taeyong, "I am completely fine and still good looking."  
  
Taeyong couldn't help but to agree in his mind at that moment. Ten was most attractive when he was smiling and his cheeks puffed up when donned his pearly whites.  
  
Ten poked at him. "Are you sure you don't want a cute Thai boy slave for a day?" He brought his two pointer fingers to each side of his face trying to be cute.  
  
"Well, there is one thing you could help me with but, I swear to God, if anyone finds out, I will kill you."Taeyong threatened.  
  
"Sure. What is up? And why would you kill me and ruin a million fan girls hearts?" He teased his older by poking him a few more times.  
  
"Stop that" , Taeyong swatted at the other guy and continued on, "I... I... Can you help me with my cutesy stuff?" The last part sounding more like a whisper as he turned his head in embarrassment.  
  
"What? I am sorry. Did you want the King of cute to teach the cold hearted Prince how to woo the ladies with charm?"  
  
"Hey! I am charming in a y and masculine way..."  
  
"Yup, but girls love a guy who can do both." Ten waved his hands around to reference himself. "I can hip for days while being the most adorable cutie pie in a blink of an eye. We can start with the Cute song. Follow me." Ten adjusted himself with his back fully erect and eyes filled with determination.  
  
As they slowly practiced the song, Taeyong watched his younger intently. Not so much to learn the song, but with each verse, he found himself engrossed with the movements of his partner. He had never really notice Ten before considering Jaehyun was the one who normally caught his eye and the one who made part of him excited whenever he could even be near him, and even better when they had to physically interact. But here he was, mesmerised by the cute Thai boy in front of him who literally could be cute one moment and y the next.  
  
"This is the part girls love the most so pay attention."They were on part number six where the person kisses their fingers and sticks out their thumb at the end. Taeyong isn't sure what had come over him but when Ten stuck out his thumb in front of his face, he leaned over and kissed it softly.  
  
Not sure what was going on, Ten stayed there with his hand outstretched and Taeyong's lips attached to his flesh. Taeyong was easily the most y of all the trainees but Ten had a slight crush on Johnny... and Doyoung... and Hansol... okay, probably a slight crush on everyone he worked with because he loved giving affection but never did he think the man who had an icy demeanour would be kissing his thumb at this moment.  
  
Ten decided to be spontaneous. He hooked his hand around Taeyong's chin and quickly leaned in to press his own lips against his older's. They stayed like that for a minute until Taeyong whispered "soft" gently over Ten's mouth and kissed him back. Both boys quietly continued to exchange kisses back and forth, Taeyong even grabbed Ten's hips and moved him close to himself so that Ten was still sitting cross-legged as both of Taeyong's knees were bent up and on each side of the younger man.  
  
It seemed like forever had passed by before Ten broke from their embrace and moved back a little. "It's... uh... probably getting late and I have practice soon." He hesitated before he slowly got up. After he grabbed his stuff and started heading to the door, Taeyong grabbed his wrist which made him stop in his tracks.  
  
"Can we... uh... Can we meet up later? I..." He trailed off his thoughts, afraid of the response.  
  
Ten turn slightly to his older, slid his hand into his as he bent down and kissed the top of Taeyong's fingers. "Yes. After dinner." He confirmed and walked out the door.  
  
Taeyong could hear Ten's footsteps slow down a moment before quicken his pace down the hall and out of earshot. He sat there for a little longer, rubbing his lips with the hand Ten kissed and thinking of what just happened. He suddenly remembered his own dance practice and jumped up with a jolt. He looked at his watch as he ran out of the room and quickly calculated how soon dinner would be so he could plan what was to come after.


	2. Make A Move

Taeyong skipped out of practice early to get everything set up for Ten. But what to set up, he had no clue. Him and Jaehyun had clicked instantly so there was no extra steps needed when they wanted to hangout or be with one another but Taeyong wasn’t close with Ten so this was all new to him.

He went back to the dorm to grab a quick shower. While the hot water cascaded down his sore body, the only thing he wanted was video games and relaxing in his favourite pair of sweats. He pressed his forehead to the cool tile and just let his mind mind wander to the events of earlier today.

Without realising it, he reached up and touched his nose and then dragged his fingers slowly across his lips as he replayed the feeling of Ten’s warm flesh against his. Why had Ten kissed him? Did he… oh, that’s right. Taeyong, himself, technically kissed him first when he leaned in to press his lips against Ten’s thumb. How could he forget that it was him who started this? Maybe because it was out of character for him and now he was daydreaming in the shower about his band mate. He shook his head to wipe the thoughts out of his mind and finished up his shower.

Ten was sitting in the living room with his legs crossed on the couch playing a videogame when Taeyong stepped out of the bathroom with the towel wrapped around his waist. The younger boy glanced up quickly to see his leader frozen in his spot staring back at him. Taeyong’s skin was still damp and glistened like morning dew off his slightly tanned flesh. Ten couldn’t peel his eyes from him as he stood off to the left of the TV, but when he looked to see if Taeyong was staring back, he quickly went back to his video games. Taeyong was definitely staring back and it made Ten feel conscience of the thoughts that had passed through his mind.

Taeyong quickly ran to his room that he shared with Jaehyun and changed. Throwing on a white tank and his black sweats, he slowly joined Ten in the living room. There went his plans to have something prepared for him after dinner. He walked in front of his younger causing him to dodge his head back and forth to avoid being killed. Taeyong flopped on the couch. He sat there for a moment and watched Ten play ‘Call of Duty’ before he could feel the goosebumps start to form across his body. He turned his around to look for his hoodie and saw Ten sitting on it.

Ten was enthralled in his game when he felt a tug under his butt. At first, he didn’t pay any mind to it and continued to yell at the screen as he was being shot at left and right. After a few more moments though, the tugging was getting more rough and threatened to knock him over. He quickly swatted at the distraction a couple times before Taeyong grabbed his wrist and lifted his butt up. Ten had quickly paused his game when he started to tilt to the left. Once the hoodie was free of Ten’s backside, Taeyong snapped it a couple times before putting it on; Ten staring at him the whole time with a look of appalling nature.

“Seriously?” Ten scoffed. “Was that really necessary?”

Taeyong answered with a smug look on his face, “you wouldn’t move your butt. I was cold.”

“Poor baby,” Ten mocked him while adjusting his position. “Just for that,” he swung his legs around to sprawl them over Taeyong’s thighs, “ahhh… that’s much better. You get to be my new leg rest.” He then rotated his attention to the game and unpaused it.

Taeyong just stared in disbelief at the nerve this guy had. He laughed at himself and turned his head towards the television. He wasn’t even playing but enjoyed being Ten’s second pair of eyes to avoid soldiers and bombs.

All was going well until Ten started to get heated trying to beat this one level. On his eighteenth time dying, he threw his legs in there are and almost kneed Taeyong in the nose.

“Yo! Watch it!” Taeyong yelled. “That was almost the the second time today you socked me in my nose.”

“Shit. I am sorry.” Ten leaned in to make sure his older’s nose wasn't hurt.

Taeyong took the controller from Ten, “that's enough for now. Let's watch a movie and and just chill for a moment.”

“Yeah…” Ten leaned back against the couch.

“What do you want to watch?” Taeyong said, not looking at the boy next to him. With Ten’s legs still resting on his thighs, the white haired rapper draped his arms over them and scrolled through their Netflix. “How about this one?”

Ten looked at the screen and saw that ‘Dragon Blade’ was chosen. He popped up again and exciting agreed. “A chance to see my favourite actor, Jackie Chan, and Siwon together again? Let's do this!”

The two boys settled in and Ten reached above him to lower the lights. For the first hour, they didn't move from their spots. It wasn't until Ten shifted his legs slightly which caused Taeyong’s hand to drop lower on the dancer’s thigh that the thoughts from earlier crept back into his mind. No longer able to concentrate on the movie, Taeyong spent the next few minutes glancing sneak peaks at the boy whose body draped over his own. Ten sat there with a small smile dancing across his lips while he nonchalantly caressed his bottom lip with his right forefinger. His left arm was tucked under his right until his dropped it casually on his thigh causing his hand to lazily land in Taeyong’s.

He didn't know what to do. He stared at Ten a little longer. He moved his eyes from the tips of the white socks his friend was wearing to the grey pajama bottoms that said Supreme on them up to the black over-sized t-shirt from Calvin Klein. Taking a quick breath, the older artist moved his hand slightly and closed his fingers around the palm of Ten’s. It felt so delicate in his own like it did earlier. Without even taking his eyes from the movie, the younger man entwined his fingers once more with the larger hand in his own.

They sat like that for rest of the movie, only occasionally caressing one another's skin with their thumbs. As the credits rolled, neither moved. For a good five minutes there was nothing but silence until Taeyong decided to bring Ten’s hand up to his mouth. That's when the lights flashed on.

“And what the hell is this?” Jaehyun gritted through his teeth.


	3. Sleep

Taeyong and Ten froze in their position at the sound of Jaehyun’s voice and the lights blinding them. The break in the moment was so sudden, the older of the two literally was like stone with Ten’s hand just a mere centimeter away from his lips.

Taeyong looked at his roommate and then heard a shuffle behind him accompanied by excited whispers. He moved his glance from Jaehyun to the hallway behind him to see Johnny and Taeil hitting one another to hush. Most likely Johnny, being the klutz he is, tripped over some shoes and knocked into Taeil thus leading to the situation they are in now. 

No one spoke a word for what seemed like forever. Jaehyun just scoffed and turned off the lights. The sound of the bedroom door slamming echoed throughout the dorm. The two in the hallway slowly shuffled towards their bedroom while the boys on the couch finally released their hands from one another. 

Johnny paused for a moment before turning towards the living room and speaking finally. “Well… I think it's about that time for bed. Hey, Ten, why don’t you come and join us. Like  _ now _ .” He waited while Taeil went forward into the room near the bathroom. 

Ten looked at Taeyong with an apologetic look before answering his older. “Yeah.” He raised his eyebrows at the man across from him and stood up. “...Yeah, I am coming.” He walked towards the bedroom hallway. As he passed by Johnny, the taller of the two grabbed his shoulders and followed suit into the bedroom. Before the door closed, Taeyong could hear Johnny saying “ _ oh, daddy _ ” before the door closed. 

 

***

 

Ten was curled into a ball on his bed. Thoughts from today overwhelming him as his fingertips trailed over the sheet beside him. There was nothing lonelier to him than the look of betrayal he saw on the faces of the boys he called his friends and roommates. 

Its wasn’t long before all the older guys in the dorm knew what had happened. Mostly no one was effected except Jaehyun decided he was going to go back home to his parents’ house which left Taeyong now bunking with Yuta, Johnny now rooms with Doyoung, while Ten moved into the big room with Taeil and Hansol. The younger members stayed the same and didn’t know the drama at hand.

Noise filtered into his room from somewhere in the dorm. If someone else were awake then at least Ten had the opportunity to distract himself. Climbing out of bed, he made his way toward the sound. A sigh of relief escaped him when he pinpointed the origin. Taeyong was sitting on the couch, watching videos on his phone. The glow of the screen illuminated a small smile that Ten had grown fond of.

Quietly he closed the space between them, slipping onto the older man's lap. Pressing his forehead against the nape of Taeyong's neck, he wrapped his arms around him. Feeling Taeyong move underneath him, he hoped he wouldn't be sent back to his room. Thankfully, the older simply sat his phone aside and Ten felt a hand on his hip, the other running through his hair.

"Can't sleep?" Taeyong questioned and he gave a small sound in response. Breathing in the other man's scent was already lulling him to sleep. If Ten was being perfectly honest with himself, he wasn't exactly sure when it happened, but he was pretty sure he was starting to have feelings for the older man, something he hadn’t felt with anyone else.

"Want to sleep in my room? Yuta isn’t suppose to come back from Japan for a few days." The leader asked, causing Ten to nod against his neck.

"Please?" He moved to stand but Taeyong held onto him, lifting up with some effort. A blush crept over his cheeks as he hung onto the object of his affection. "I can walk, you know."

"Maybe I just feel like being manly." Taeyong mumbled and let out a quiet laugh. "Let me try." Ten grinned softly, giving up any form of a struggle.

It wasn't long before he was being lowered onto the older's bed. Disappointment filled him at the loss of contact but he soon calmed as Taeyong climbed onto the mattress beside him. Blankets were pulled up over them and slowly he scooted closer until his head was on Taeyong’s chest. Listening to the man's heartbeat, he let out a content sigh. Fingers ran through his hair and his eyes began to close as sleep threatened to overcome him.

"Thank you..." Ten had thought the words were in his head, but, in his relaxed, tired state, he had accidently spoken allowed. His pulse quicken when he felt Taeyong move under his head.

"Ten..." The older man tilted his chin up until their eyes met. "I am sorry..." With a smile, their lips met and Ten could feel his own heart skip a beat at the soft sensation of Taeyong's lips. Happiness flooded him and threatened to bring tears to his eyes.

"I..." He reached up to touch the attractive man's cheek, grinning.

"Sh. Sleep now." Taeyong kissed him again gently, running his fingers through Ten's hair. "We have plenty of time to talk in the morning." With one final kiss, Ten rested his head back on Taeyong's chest, allowing sleep to finally take him. He didn't know for sure what the morning would bring, but for now, Ten was just happy with the moment.


	4. The Day After

"Taeyong... Time to wake up..." A soft voice whispered in his ear. Slowly he became aware of his physical self as he drifted out of dreamland. He stirred slightly, hoping to bury his head under his pillow and catch a few more minutes of what might have been the best sleep he had ever had. Memories of the night before flooded him as he pressed his face against someone's chest.

"Ten..." Smiling sleepily, he nuzzled against the chest beneath his face. His reluctance to get out of bed only intensified when he felt arms wrap around him.

"You are not going to change our schedule just by being adorable." Ten laughed and Taeyong felt lips brush over his jaw. "Get up so I can."

"But I'm warm and you smell good..." He mumbled, pouting slightly as he pressed his lips against Ten's collarbone. "Can't I stay here a few more minutes?"

"Look. I didn't want to bring it up because I don't really want to move either..."Ten rubbed Taeyong's back and he inwardly cursed the older man for making it even harder to pull himself away.

"I feel a 'but' coming on." He moved enough to rest his chin on Ten's chest, feigning a glaring at him.

"Well, you see... I have actually been awake for about a half an hour and possibly really have to pee." He chuckled and Taeyong gave in, rolling to the side.

"Shoo. I don't want pee on me." He smiled softly, getting rewarded with a kiss and a playful tap on the hip.

"I wouldn't pee on you." Ten slipped out of bed, leaving Taeyong alone in the room. Without the older man beside him, the pull sleep had on him faded. Climbing out of bed, Taeyong went to his own room to gather some clothes.

"Taeyong!" He heard Johnny call for him from the living room and groaned, sneaking out of his room toward the bathroom, hoping to avoid the other man. The bathroom door opened as he reached it and the smiling face of Ten met him.

"Sh." The younger man held a finger to his lips and let Taeyong in, locking the door behind them. "Shower with me?" Taeyong felt his cheeks heat up. Sure, sometimes the members showered together, but he hadn't confessed to any of them beforehand. As nervous as he was, he was equally happy.

"You don't need to ask." He informed him as he started to undress, laughing softly as Ten almost fell into the sink in an excited rush to get off his pants.

It didn't take long for the two men to rid themselves of their clothing, huddled together under the steamy shower stream. Closing his eyes to shield them from the water, he felt Ten pull him close, their lips meeting in a soft kiss that merely gained intensity until it reached a level of passion that had the younger man pushing him against the shower wall. Letting out a soft gasp, he felt Ten's tongue slip past his lips as Taeyong tangled his fingers in his hair. Just as Ten began to press against him a knock sounded on the bathroom door.

"Other people have to shower too!" The disgruntled voice of Doyoung called from the hall.

With the mood being shattered, Ten pressed his forehead against Taeyong's shoulder and he let his fingers run through the older man's hair for a moment.

"I’ll be out in a minute!" Ten finally shouted back with an eye roll only his shower partner could see. He kissed Taeyong's neck lightly before stepping away to get cleaned up.

"Hey." Taeyong stepped toward him, kissing him sweetly. "You’re cute when you're hot and bothered and annoyed"

"Gee, thanks." Ten grinned, kissing him back as they got out of the shower, toweling themselves off before getting dressed for the day. Even with the morning's interruptions, Taeyong couldn't help but look forward to what the rest of the day may bring.

 

***

 

Ten couldn't keep his eyes off of Taeyong all through practice. The way he moved, his expressions when he became lost in the beat, were perfect and, if he were being honest, almost enough to bring forth inappropriat thoughts. Cursing himself for such filthy ideas in a room full of his group mates, he continued to try dancing despite the increasing tightness in his pants. It was almost painful and he was sure he would need to find a way out of the room soon.

As luck would have it, being distracted by Taeyong had its advantages. Colliding with another member, Ten found himself landing in the floor with a solid thump. He wasn't exactly injured but he figured if he played it off that way he could at least escape for a little while to tend to his imaginary wounds.

"Ten!" Johnny was rushing toward him and it was hard not to scream in disappointment. Before Ten's stalker could reach him, Taeyong was at his side.

"You guys go ahead and keep practicing. I'll take Ten to see if he's hurt." He was helping Ten up and the younger had to conceal a smile against Taeyong's shoulder as he pretended to limp out of the room with him. His plan couldn't have worked better if he had actually intended Taeyong to come along with him.

"Are you okay?" The older questioned as he they entered the hallway. Ten straightened up and grinned.

"My backside is a little sore but I'm fine." As soon as the confirmation of his well-being had been issued, he found himself with his back against the wall, lips pressed against his own in a feverish kiss.

"I can't stop thinking about you..." Taeyong confessed, causing Ten's heart to skip a beat. Before he could ask what exactly it was that the older had been thinking about, he felt something hard pressing against his thigh.

"We need to get out of here..." He whispered as Taeyong gripped his hair, tugging to tilt his head to the side to allow himself the opportunity to attack his neck with bites and kisses. "People will see..."

"But I need you..." Taeyong murmured against his neck, sending shivers through Ten.

As much as he wanted to hear this, he had to slow all of it down. It had literally been twenty-four hours and they still have to work together and live with their friends and one another. He put his hands up and pushed his older back. “I don’t want it to go this route. Not right now. I want you, I do. It's crazy to even say this outloud because I never once thought about you like this before the dressing room incident, but this isn’t fair to our friends and while I have known you for years, I don’t actually know you. So can we start from there first?”

Taeyong sighed but stepped back. He knew Ten was right. It hadn’t been long since his other half was Jaehyun and had been for years and now it seemed he quickly had dropped him for this crazy desire to be next to Ten all day. He didn’t want to ruin his friendships or his work environment, especially with debut so close it was almost like a seventh sense.

“I know. You are right. This isn’t fair to you. To me. To Jaehyun. Or even the guys. Honestly, I couldn’t even tell you what your favourite colour was.” Taeyong spoke.

“It’s black.” Ten responded.

The rapper looked up at his band mate, “well . Mine too.”

Ten laughed. “I know. I make it a point to remember details from our rookie shows just in case.”

“Okay.” Taeyong laughed along with him. “But you are right still. I would rather become closer friends with the occasional moment then to blow it all up in the heat of an instant because of hormonal urges.”

Ten smiled and pulled Taeyong to him. He lifted his hands to his older’s head and tilted it down before placing a kiss gently on his forehead. “Thank you. We really should get back to practice. We have Bangkok coming up soon.”

Taeyong gave him a quick hug and nodded. “We definitely do want to be lazy before heading to your homeland.”

“I swear to God, if you embarrass me in my own country, I will disown you all.” Ten warned with a chuckle.

The two boys parted and Taeyong headed back into the practice room first. Ten took a moment to collect himself. He didn’t know how he felt about all that had happened recently but he knew he had made the right decision. They just needed to take it one day at a time, a move that he was actually excited about as he looked forward to learning more about the man who had captivated his mind.


End file.
